Wood Trap Door
Basic Information Wood Trap Doors are usable pieces of furniture that can be opened, closed, locked, and also wired to be opened or closed with activation devices from a distance. They can only close holes in the ground or ceiling, but cannot be rotated sideways. These trapdoors look like thin wooden boards the size of one block with an iron ring handle on top. When activated, they will fold downwards and give way to Creatures and player characters alike. All Creatures, even of two blocks in height, can fall through holes the size of only one block and can jump up through such holes if these holes are only one or two blocks high up. How to obtain Wood Trap Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Wood Trap Doors from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Wood Trap Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Wood Trap Doors can be unlocked by: * crafting or taking a Wood Door (the crafting recipe for this one is already in your Crafting Menu from the start) * and crafting or taking a Wood Table (after crafting a Wood Chest and a Wood Floor) It's a trap! ...Door! How to craft To craft 1 Wood Trap Door, you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on the surface or Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Fossil layer blocks at night, or obtained from Keepas of any kind * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor How to use To use Wood Trap Doors, they have to be placed into the game world. They can then be opened, closed, wired and locked. They can theoretically be "flipped" as per their inspection window, but will still always drop down instead of lifting up. Usually, Creatures avoid walking over trapdoors if they can, and will also not easily fall into small holes of only one block in size when one trapdoor should open under them. It is advised to place at least two or more trapdoors together if you plan to trap Creatures and let them fall down by opening the trapdoors as soon as they cross them. If you place two of these trap doors next to each other, they will both open and close simultaneously together when being activated. It might be necessary to rotate or even to remove and place one of the doors again if the auto-connection doesn't work right away. Placing one more Wood Trap Door next to them might re-connect the adjacent one to this newly placed trapdoor though, and you might have to rotate one of the trapdoors to re-connect it with correctly. Formerly, even trapdoors of different types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two Trap Doors of any kind, and then even different types of Trap Doors will both open and close together (Wood Trap Doors, Stone Trap Doors, Hidden Temple Trap Doors, Rustic Trap Doors, etc.). You can rotate Wood Trap Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. Wood Trap Doors can be used for decoration as some sort of side-boards or wall-tables, however you cannot place anything onto these Trap Doors directly, only above them by "sticking" placeable blocks or objects to the wall sideways. Creatures currently avoid stepping on trap doors when walking around, and even if you manage to make them walk over trap doors that open under them at the right moment, creatures will not fall down (as of August 2016). Wood Trap Doors can be opened and closed after being placed by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). Creatures cannot open closed trapdoors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through trapdoors against your player character if they are close enough. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects like Wood Trap Doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take trapdoors if players have set the permission level of the trapdoor above your permission rank on the according game world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though by activating the trapdoor and changing the permission setting by clicking the padlock icon in the top right corner. How to wire Wood Trap Doors To open the Wood Trap Door interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key n (as the default key) while pointing at an Wood Trap Door in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Wood Trap Door to another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can use or even take this Wood Trap Door * toggle manual interaction - the Wood Trap Door can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to use the Wood Trap Door directly, but instead will have to use/activate the connected activation device * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed far away To wire Wood Trap Doors, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Wood Trap Door that you have placed into the world. Its "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect this to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Wood Trap Doors if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of Wood Trap Doors. Change the setting of the operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Wood Trap Doors cannot send any signals to machines or other activatable objects. How to lock Wood Trap Doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked trapdoors when visiting your game world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your trapdoors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with an Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your trapdoors. The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, by disabling the "Can Interact" option in the settings window, accessible with an Wiring Tool. When locking a trapdoor, only the owner and players with the same or an even higher permission rank than the according trapdoor has can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the trapdoor. Wiring an activation device to the trapdoor - like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate - is advised so that you can set a number code only known to you as the owner and your trusted friends that you want to share the code with. Fire Warning Attention: Wood Trap Doors are flammable! When placing Wood Trap Doors close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Trap Doors can easily start to burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches and/or other heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks or objects like Wood Trap Doors on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Trap Doors ablaze. If Wood Trap Doors start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Doors Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Trapdoors Category:Flammable Category:Wireable Category:Lockable